


always lying

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (I guess???? it's never mentioned so...), Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so starts the cycle that will dictate the years to follow: Kira forcing the words Allison wants to hear through her teeth, no matter how much it hurts her to do so.</p><p>(Kira can't lie to Allison, even if she wants to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	always lying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/gifts).



> This was written super quickly but I've had a very long period of writer's block so I needed to get this out as quickly as possible.
> 
> Prompt from ~~transkira~~ hhwgv was: 2 + Allira. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure which prompt list ve was referring to so I mixed the two on both: things you said through your teeth and. childhood best friends au.
> 
> Edit (3/1): I wrote this ages ago, but I forgot to gift this originally. Oops.

"I like him."

Kira grits her teeth, blinking up at Allison, who tugs on her sleeve, eyes both happy and nervous in a way only a child could manage. She recoils a little when Allison continues to pull, feeling the anger settle in her stomach, a heavy weight pulling her down.

"What should I do?"

The rational side of Kira tells her to say exactly what her best friend needs to hear: the two of you are ten. Love isn't for children. (Although that would have been hypocritical given the circumstances, but Kira wasn't exactly like other kids her age.)

The boy you like isn't what Allison thinks. He's too immature, which should have been expected, but he's worse than the others. Allison doesn't know of the teasing he does to Kira on a daily basis. Allison doesn't know of how he pulls the pigtails of other girls and whispers admittedly bad insults that still sting. But Allison doesn't exactly pay attention when she should, and she's always been one to not see through the facade, one to always be manipulated and swayed by sweet smiles.

She's a child, she shouldn't have to worry about this. Kira shouldn't either, but she takes it upon herself to be the sensibility to Allison's nature.

But in moments like these, when Allison's eyes look up, so pretty and pleading, Kira forces out words she doesn't mean, "You should tell him."

When Allison runs back after confessing, her eyes are full of tears and snot is running from her nose. She cries and cries and cries, about that classmate who rejected her, and Kira rubs her arm and brushes away the water clinging to her lashes.

And so starts the cycle that will dictate the years to follow: Kira forcing the words Allison wants to hear through her teeth, no matter how much it hurts her to do so.

-

Allison's late.

Kira fidgets in her seat, fiddling with a seam on the sleeve of her jumper, and looks at her phone. It's three o'clock, Allison's already half an hour late, and to top it all off, it's her birthday.

She was meant to be going bowling, just her and Allison, a tradition from their childhood together for Kira's special 16th. They'd giggle, stuffing their face with pizza as they continuously missed more than two pins.

But her best friend hadn't showed up.

Her phone goes off exactly after an hour has passed since Kira arrived at the station, a text from Allison.

'Sorry I'm late! Scott decided it would be best to tell me his feelings today.'

Her heart stops, and the whole world goes silent around her.

Allison calls a few minutes later, excited and cheerful and everything Kira isn't.

"Isn't it great?"

Kira lies through her teeth.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for you."

-

"I'm leaving."

Allison doesn't even hear her over the pounding music, or maybe she's just too drunk. Either way she's grounding against a curly-haired blonde - Isaac, she thinks his name is - and either way, she doesn't seem to care about how the uncomfortable expression decorating Kira's features.

She slips through the crowd, sly as a fox, not knocking into anyone on the way out. She matches Stiles' sorry smile with a grateful pull of her lips, and waves off Cora and Lydia's worry with a flick of her hand.

All she wants to do is be out of this place.

Kira's out the door and on to the street, quick on her feet and, luckily or unluckily, not tipsy. Not tipsy enough to be able to get home, but not tipsy enough to not feel the pain flooding her veins.

"Kira!"

Allison is running up from behind her, tripping on her heels, waving her arm like crazy, stopping to bend over and pant, hands on her knees.

"Are you okay? You left so quickly, I didn't even notice..."

Once more, as usual, she clenches her teeth together, and lies.

"I'm fine, it's just not my type of thing, you know that."

Allison frowns, and for once her eyes look like they're searching into Kira's soul, an expression that makes her shiver.

"You're lying. Please tell me Kira, what's wrong."

For once, for once in her life, Kira doesn't lie through her teeth. Instead, she lets her mask melt, and murmurs, "I'm... tired."

Allison wraps her jacket around Kira's shoulders, and tells her everything is going to be okay.

"I really like you, you know?" Kira tells her, and she wants to slap her hand over her mouth, and just stop, but she's sick of lying, she's sick of only ever lying.

Allison looks down, presses a kiss to Kira's forehead, "I know."

Her voice is soft as she continues, "I like you too."

Even though the words probably don't mean what Kira wants them to mean, she smiles anyway, blinding.

It's one of the first times Kira has told the truth to Allison, and it feels like a heavy weight off her chest, even though in the morning, or maybe even in five minutes, she'll be regretting those words.

For a moment of peace like that, Kira is thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me a prompt at my [writing sideblog](http://strawberryargent.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
